Holly's Big Day With Rise Kujikawa
by Clubkey75
Summary: Holly Wins a Contest to meet her farvorite idol Rise Kujikawa. But she is shy to tell her that she has a foot fetish will she have a enough courage to tell her.


Holly's Big Day With Rise Kujikawa

Holly was sat at home. It was very warm outside as the summer holidays were just starting. Today though, the usually quiet and calm girl was really nervous. She took part in a contest and emerged victorious from it. This earned her an amazing prize. The pink haired teen girl had won a meet and greet with her favorite singer Rise Kujikawa, who was gonna come to her house to answer questions. "I can't wait for her to come~ I hope she's as awesome as she's on videos", she stated and grinned.

As Holly ecstatically sat in her home waiting for Rise to arrive, a car silently pulled up to her residence only for the door to open at which point the star herself stepped out of the car. "Alright, this should only be a few hours correct?", as an unknown person inside the car gave her confirmation she closed the door and watched it drive off. "Well, here we go, I hope this is going to be amazing", she said as smiled and walked up to the door finally ringing the doorbell.

Squealing a bit as she was surprised by the sudden and unexpectedly early appearance of the Superstar that was about to visit, Holly jumped up and rushed to the door to open the door for Rise. As she was downstairs she stopped at the door. "Calm down Holly..", the pink haired teen girl thought to herself. Taking a deep breathe first she opened the door.

Rise then turned to face the door as it opened and revealed the pink-haired fan eager to welcome her. "Hello there, you must be Holly Takara am I right", Rise said with a smile on her face.  
"H-hello. Y-yes I am Holly", she confirmed and nodded being nervous as her favorite star was stood in front of her. "Welcome to my h-house. P-please come in Rise", Holly welcomed the red-haired teen singer and gestured her to come in with her. As it was a hot day, Holly was wearing a cute white summer dress that ended past her knees, with flowers on it aswell as white knee long socks and some cute red flat shoes.

"Thank you so much Holly", Rise said as she walked inside Holly's house stopping right at the threshold and began removing her boots from her feet, as she got the boots she then slowly slipped them off reveal her incredibly soft and sexy barefeet as she then stepped into Holly's house. "Ah, it really feels so nice to get out of those boots for a bit." Rise said as she wiggled her toes feeling the cool air on her hot feet.  
"Y-your welcome", the lucky fangirl answered. Her eyes widened as she saw that Rise was wearing boots on such a day and most of all barefoot. Being glad that Rise was busy taking her boots off so she wasn't able to notice, Holly gazed upon her popular guest's bare feet. "Wow~ Her feet are amazing... Those look very pampered. It's not just the doing of regular pedicures. I bet she takes alot of care herself~", the 5'5'' tall school girl thought to herself as she waited for Rise to finish, blushing a little as her medium long and slender toes wiggled cutely.  
"Yeah I bet it feels nice hehe. May I offer you a drink and maybe some slippers?", Holly then asked even more nervous and trying not to stare at the one year younger girl's sexy bare feet.

"Some cold water would be nice thank you, and I'd love a pair of slippers to use", Rise said, with the smile on her face being a warm and comforting one, all the while not realizing that Holly was staring at her bare feet.  
"Sure. You're welcome", Holly replied. "Please follow me", she then said as she led the famous girl to the living room. "Feel free to sit wherever you like. I'll be back in a bit to get you the water", she said and went to a cupboard with a few pairs of slippers inside the Takara family has stored for when guests visit. "Um.. S-so I bring you the right ones.. may I ask what's your s-shoesize?", Holly asked nervously as she had always wondered about this little detail.  
"Thank you", Rise responded as she took a seat. "Oh yes, I'm a size 7 I hope you have them", Rise said with a giggle in her voice, still oblivious to Holly's fascination with her feet.  
"Y-you're welcome. S-sure we have them. It's a nice regular size", Holly replied and picked up a pair and bringing it over to Rise before leaving towards the kitchen, coming back a minute later with a tray with two bottles of cold water and two glasses filled with the thirst killing liquid.

As Holly walked back into the room with the water in hand, Rise was playfully dangling a slipper off of her foot. "Oh thank you so much, I'm parched", Rise said with enthusiasm in her voice.  
Teased as she saw Rise dangle the slipper, she nodded at Rise's happy reaction , who was finally able to drink something. Upon placing the tray, she went over to the cupboard again and slipped out of her cute red shoes to replace them with a pair of slippers aswell. As she grabbed her slippers she showed off the soles of her white socked feet before walking back and sitting down next to her guest. "Alright... a-anything special y-you wanna do?", she then asked, looking and smiling at Rise, sporting a cute slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hm, how about you tell me a little about yourself Holly, you seem to be quite the interesting girl", Rise said with a general sense of wonder.  
"Oh s-sure, t-thank y-you. W-well, I am 17 years old and still going to school. I'm considered to be athletic cause I can run faster than any other girl in my school without being really tired in the end. I love to read mangas and books.. hmm...", Holly told Rise and thought about more things she could tell the singer about herself.  
"My my, you really do seem to be well rounded don't you, so just between you and me is there anything that really makes you excited", Rise said with a smile on her face, almost like she's trying to imply something.  
"U-um w-what d-do you m-mean?", Holly then asked, blushing more and getting very nervous at the question.  
"I mean, is there anything that when you see it, it makes you happy beyond words, that when you get to be with it the rest of the world just disappears?", Rise said her wonder increasing.  
"Hmm n-not s-sure... I g-guess there is", Holly answered, blushing more at the more detailed question Rise asked her, worried that Rise noticed her taking glances at her feet.  
At this point Rise takes her bare feet out of her slippers. "I didn't notice it at first, but as time went on, there were some clues that gave it away. So I can tell you have a bit of a foot fetish Holly", Rise said with a cute giggle.  
In the same moment Rise spoke the words 'foot' and 'fetish' Holly blushed deeply in embaressment. She was interested in feet and liked looking at them for some time, never really knowing why until she read about the topic. Able to hide it from her friends, out of all people in the world, her favorite singer was the one to find out about it. "W-well I k-kinda do", she started seeing that there was no point in lying to Rise now, "I read a manga i liked alot and when i read them.. i kinda g-go to my own w-world and the guy in t-there liked feet a-and it g-got me interested...", Holly explained in complete embaressment about the situation that seemed like a bad dream to her. Making the best out of it, she took a look at Rise's feet as they appeared from out of the slippers.

"It's alright Holly, I understand how you feel. I have a bit of a foot fetish aswell so I know what it's like to try and hide it from others. So Holly, would you like to play with mine for a bit? Since we're the only ones here at the moment, it's the perfect opportunity for you to indulge in it", Rise suggested and lifted her feet up showing her bare soles to Holly.  
"R-r-re-really?", Holly asked, being really shy and completely nervous as she heard Rise's offer aswell as her confession. It was too good to be true for Holly. While staring at the soles of her favorite star's bare feet, she took a moment, but then nodded.  
"Y-yes I'd l-love to play with them". Even though the pink haired girl with big round glasses had just recently discovered her admiration for feet, she wished to see and play with Rise's feet. Unlike the many fanboys who like feet, SHE was the one who was able to do this.  
"T-thanks s-so much Rise~", she then said and took a close look at Rise's soles and toes. Her tops were sexy already and so were her soles. Nervously she moved her face closer and closer to them, before finally beginning to softly kiss the heels as she sniffed the fellow teen's toes, wondering about their kind of smell.

"I'm glad to know you're not afraid to try things when you get the chance", Rise said as she felt the soft lips of Holly kissing her heels and the air coming from her nose as she exhaled. "So Holly, have you tried this with any of your friends yet?", Rise asked she relaxed in her seat from the attention to her feet.  
"I-i-i'm not a-afraid of t-th-that. Ohhhhh s-such amazingly s-smooth soles", Holly told Rise as she kept kissing all over the sole, still sniffing deeply. "Never t-tried... was s-scared to t-tell them", Holly then explained.  
"Oh my, Holly you really are good at this, are you sure you've never done this before" Rise said melting in her seat as she felt Holly's lips moving to her sole, causing her to fan her toes out then close them over and over.  
"N-no never~", the lucky girl said as she nearly reached a state Rise described earlier as she was about to forget everything around her and Rise and most of all Rise's sexy feet and perfectly treated soles. Also, she felt more confident and the stuttering from shyness slowly faded from her. "I-I have a-an idea", she suddenly said as she began to lick the singers arches.

"Mmmmmm Holly, this feels amazing. I love this feeling so much" Rise said as a wave of pleasure ran over her as she felt Holly's tongue giving particular attention to the red haired girl's soles.  
"Glad y-you like it but u-um... Rise I-I kinda got an idea...", Holly repeated as Rise must have been in her own world aswell, melting away at the pleasure she was feeling from the pink haired bookworm's soft tongue.  
After hearing Holly say something, Rise snapped back to reality. "Hm, wait so what's your idea Holly?" Rise asked genuinely curious about what Holly wanted to try with her feet.

"Well... since you said you have a kinda foot fetish aswell... Wanna play with mine maybe?", Holly smiled as she slipped out of her slippers and laid down aswell, her face close to Rise's soles as her sweaty socks were close to Rise's face. "What do you think? Would be the perfect moment for you to indulge in it aswell isn't it?", she then teased the girl with the red colored hair.  
"That sounds nice, you don't mind me playing with your feet" Rise said as she sat up and gently grabbed Holly's sock clad feet and placed them in her lap as she then pinched both socks by the toes and slowly peeled them off of the pink haired girls slightly sweaty feet exposing them to the cool air. "Wow Holly, you have such cute feet, I can't wait to try them out.", Rise said as smelled between Holly's toes while lightling kissing her soles.  
"Mmmm, they are so amazing Holly", Rise said giving so much attention to Holly's feet.  
"That sounds nice, you don't mind me playing with your feet" Rise said as she sat up and gently grabbed Holly's sock clad feet and placed them in her lap as she then pinched both socks by the toes and slowly peeled them off of the pink haired girls slightly sweaty feet exposing them to the cool air. "Wow Holly, you have such cute feet, I can't wait to try them out", Rise said as smelled between Holly's toes while lightling kissing her soles.  
"Mmmm, they are so amazing Holly", Rise said giving so much attention to Holly's feet.  
Still enjoying the smell of the famous feet in front of her Holly wiggled her own toes as she felt her soles being kissed by Rise's soft lips. "Thank you so much Rise. I'm glad you like my size 8's", Holly stated and enjoyed the kisses to her flawless pinkish soles.  
"This is like a dream come true~", Holly thought as she was really happy that she was able to live out her fantasy now.  
Having her nose stuck between the softly wiggling toes of her new friend, Rise smelled a mixed smell of lavender lotion mixed with a scent of cheese.

"No problem Holly, I've never seen a girl with size 8's before. Although I suppose it gives me more room for this", Rise said as she gently licked Holly's arches as she winced at the feeling of Holly sticking her nose between her toes, trying to keep her toes spread wide.  
"Mmmmmmmmmmm this is so good~", Holly moaned in enjoyment as she felt Rise's soft warm tongue gently lick all over her smooth soles and spread her toes in delight making it easier for Rise to sniff between them.  
"Wow Holly, your feet are perfect they're a good size, they smell great and they taste amazing", Rise said as she kept licking Holly's arches and soles loving the taste and smell.  
"Mmmmmm~ Well I can say the same about your feet Rise mmmmmm. They are so amazing aswell", the pink haired girl replied and happily licked aswell until stopping after a while and looking at Rise who was still enjoying her bare feet.  
As she kept smelling between Holly's toes, Rise noticed Holly had stopped paying attention to her feet. "Hm, is sometihng wrong Holly why did you stop playing with my feet", she asked while nuzzling Holly's bare soles.  
Widely grinning at Rise, Holly stared at the red haired singer for a few seconds before speaking up. "Well... I thought it would be fun to have a little different fun. Let's play a game and the winner can do with the losers feet whatever they want", Holly suggested, her grin turning into a playful smile, followed by a wink.

Slightly blushing from the wink that Holly gave her, Rise began to wonder what she was saying. "So what kind of game are you thinking about playing Holly", Rise asked as she thought about the fun she could have with Holly's bare feet.  
"Hmm... how do you feel about tickling Rise?", Holly asked curiously, not yet giving any details, but moving it into a certain direction.  
"T-Tickling, sorry b-but I'm not really ticklish" Rise said trying not to let Holly know just how ticklish her feet are.  
"Awww I don't believe you Rise hehe. I bet a girl like you who pampers her feet the way you do it has to be unbearably ticklish on her feet~", Holly teased Rise in a mean way and sat up, pulling her bared feet away from her famous friend.

"Aw can't I keep playing with your feet Holly and sure I do pamper my feet, but they've just never been that ticklish trust me Luka has tried", Rise said as she wiggled her toes in ticklish anticipation, hoping to persuade Holly not to tickle her feet.  
"Really? Well... I rather see for myself hehe", Holly giggled and quickly stroked a finger down Rise's left sole to test her reaction.  
As Holly dragged her finger down Rise's soft and highly sensitive sole, Rise bit her lip in an effort to keep her laughter from escaping her lips. "S-See, I'm n-not ticklish at all", Rise said while stifling her laughter.  
"Awww don't try to hide it Rise. I noticed how close you are to breaking out...", Holly told the singer and teased both soles the way she did before, now just a few times in random order to keep her surprised and let her break into laughter.  
"I d-don't kknow what you're t-talking about", Rise said all the while the ticklish feelings she had were bubbling their way to the surface as Holly tickled her soles.

"Oh we'll see...", Holly then said in a kinda mysterious yet menacing way and stopped the teasing before kneeling up. "So Rise, wanna play my little game?"  
As Holly stopped tickling the red haired girls soles, she finally was able to catch her breath. "Sure, I'll play you're game I hope your ready to lose", Rise said playfully.  
"I hope the same for you cause we'll be having a tickle fight now! And the winner gets to tie up the loser and do with her feet whatever they like", Holly explained and hoped that Rise would want to try her luck.  
Although the thought of her losing the contest and being tied up and having her feet played with by Holly slightly scared her, she finally made up her mind. "Alright, I'd love to have a tickle fight with you", Rise said as she imagined herself winning and what she'd do to Holly's feet.  
"Good then let's go~", Holly shouted out and jumped Rise , trying to reach for the singer's sides and ribs.  
"Hehehey easy now", Rise said as she tickled Holly's sides.  
"Ahahahahaha no no hahahaha!", Holly began to laugh a bit as she was ticklish on her sides, yet not too much to make her beg or give up, as she quickly spidered her fingers up and down the singer's ribs and sides.  
"Hehehehehehe is thahahahat all you've got", Rise playfully taunted as she moved her hands to Holly's stomach and tickled all over it.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY HAHAHAHAHHA!", the nerdy girl laughed out loudly, indicating Rise that she had found a weakness. Determined to not let Rise get away with it, Holly moved her hands a little further down and tickled the teen star's hips.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD, IT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SO MUCH", Rise screamed as her sensitive hips were being tormented by the pink haired girl who was laughing herself, at which point Rise started tickling her bellybutton with one finger while squeezing Holly's hips with her free hand.  
"IYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY HAHAHAHA YOU'RE GOOD AT THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!", Holly admittted as she laughed harder and harder, not willing to give in to the red haired superstar as she dug her fingernails deeper into Rise's hips as they proved to be a weakness.  
"HAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAHA SO ARE YOU HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Rise said while laughing hysterically from Holly's relentless fingers on her hips, as Rise kept digging deeper into Holly's hips as well.

"IYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH NO NO HAHAHAHAHAHA NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", Holly laughed really hard and tried to pull away from Rise to replan her attack. In order to do so she threw herself back in hope to get free.  
"Hehe, I think I see an opening Holly" Rise said as she leaned forward and began squeezing Holly's knees.  
"NYAHAhahaHAHAhahahAHAhaha not reahahahahahahahahlly~", Holly half giggled - half laughed, in reaction to her knees being squeezed. Seeing an opening herself she wrapped her arms around the singer's chest locking her in them and wiggled her fingers against Rise's armpits.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DARN IT AHAHAHAHAHAHA", Rise laughed hysterically as she felt Holly's nimble fingers dance on her armpits driving her crazy, while she tried to get her hands back to Holly's hips.

Noticing what Rise was up to, Holly released Rise from her grip to back away. Taking a deep breathe she stares at her favorite star, ready for the final showdown that could decide the fight.  
"Well Holly, it seems it's all come down to the last spot we can get on each other", Rise said looking like she was about to pounce.  
"It does indeed seem like that.. Do your worst and bring it on girl!", the pink haired teen girl exclaimed with a mischievous grin on her face, closely watching every single move Rise was making.

(Holly's Ending)

"I intend to Holly", Rise said as she leapt forward to try and grab Holly's feet.  
"Hehe I thought you'd try for that HA!", Holly shouted out and took a sidestep so Rise's pounce landed her in the corner of the couch. Holly decided to make use of this short time Rise might be confused and distracted. She quickly kneeled on the couch behind Rise and trapped the young singer's ankles with her left arm, while instantly scratching her long fingernails against Rise's smooth defenseless foot soles. "GOTCHA! Coochie coo~"

As Rise felt Holly's nails scratch mecilessly across her bare soles Rise went into instant hysterics. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SO MUCH Holly HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA", Rise screamed in laughter as the tickling went on.  
"Hmm so much for claiming your feet weren't ticklish Rise...", Holly started and added, "If they aren't ticklish then i guess you won't give up from this even after a full hour right?", she finished with an evil grin on her face as she kept using her free hand to scratch the superstar's soles switching between them every few seconds to keep her surprised and finally make her tap out or give in.  
Rise knew she couldn't last 5 minutes let alone an hour, but she was defiant to the end. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DO YOUR WOHOHOHOHORST Holly HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Rise said in hysterics while madly wiggling her toes.  
"Ohhhhh I will Rise. believe me...", the nerdy teen replied and to Rise's surprise managed to dig her fingernails deeply into her arches and scratch right at the center of the arches, having a feeling that this spot gave the best responses.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOHOHOHOHOHOD THIS IS TORTURE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Rise screamed until, she eventually passed out from the exhaustion of it all.  
Realizing that Rise wasn't reacting anymore after a while, Holly stopped the tickling and let go of the passed out superstar. She got some rope and hogtied the superstar to claim her prize as soon as Rise was waking up.  
Finally waking up about an after she passed out, Rise tried to stretch out only to realize she couldn't, looking down she saw that she had been hogtied in her sleep. "M-Holly, are you there?", Rise called out in slight fear.  
"Right behind you Rise", Holly answered as she really was sat behind the hogtied superstar and began to let her feel a mix of sensations. She began to gently lick the tops of Rise's perfect feet, while playfully wiggling her fingers against the singer's bare soles.

Rise then began to feel a mix of helplessness and an incredible tickling feeling as she felt Holly playing with her bare feet. "HEHEHEHE I THOHOHOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING ABOHOHOUT THIS PART", Rise said as Holly's fingers and tongue worked over her feet.  
"Kidding about what part, hm?", Holly asked and tickled softer, while licking stronger to overall increase the licking sensation.  
"Mmmm, I thohohought you were kidding about mmmmmm tying up the lohohohoser and tickling them", Rise responded with a mix of moans and giggles.  
"No I wasn't hehe. Don't you like it?", Holly then asked and giggled, confident to know Rise's answer to that question. "But you forgot that it wasn't all about tickling. Playing with the losers feet was in it aswell", Holly then reminded Rise as she began to suck on Rise's slender toes one by one, rubbing the soles up and down instead of tickling them.  
"Mmmmm this actually feels rather mmmmmm nice Holly and I did forget that part", Rise said through her moans of feeling Holly pamper her feet.  
"Hmm good thing I reminded you then hehe", Holly giggled joyfully as she sucked the red-haired girls toes harder and harder as time passed, kneeding deep into the soles for an especially great massage.  
"Oh my MMMMMM this feels incredible, are you sure MMMMMMMMM you've never done this before", Rise asked while feeling like she was in heaven from the attention at her feet.  
"No I really haven't done it before, but I watched alot of foot fetish videos...", the pink-haired girl admitted as she kept on sucking and rubbing Rise's size 7's with delight. "Your feet are so sexy and smooth. I could play with them all day~", she then stated.  
"Thanks for saying that, Well if you mmmmmmm keep this up, I just might mmmm let you", Rise said playfully to Holly.

"That's very nice of you Rise, but you forget that you have no say in anything for losing. Your feet are mine for as long as I desire", Holly explained with a wide smile on her face. Upon telling her this, Holly began to playfully tickle up and down Rise's vulnerable soles, keeping up the hard sucking on her toes.  
"HAHAHAHAHA YOU KNOHOHOHOHOW YOU'RE MMMMMMMM CUTE, BUT SO EVIHIHIHIHIHIL MMMMMMMMMMM HEHEHEHEHEHE", Rise said through forced laughter.  
"Awww thank you so much Rise", Holly replied and blushed at the compliment. Keeping up the mix of tickling and worship she kept tickling playfully, just focused on Rise's arches - which had already proved as being the singer's weakspot - while at the same time sucking her toes hard still and snaking her soft tongue in between the red haired girl's even softer toes.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMM NO PROHOHOHOBLEM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MMMMMMMMMMM THIS IS GREHEHEHEHEAT MMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHA", Rise said as she kept feeling the attention to her feet.

"Great to hear you're having so much fun with this, but you're not the only one if I may say so hehe", the pink haired school girl giggled and stopped for a short moment. "I got an idea you'll love~", she then told Rise and got up to get something, leaving her famous new friend behind for a little bit.  
"M-Holly, why did you sound really excited about that last part?", Rise asked wondering what Holly was talking about.  
Not answering as she had already left the room, Holly came back after a minute holding two long stiff goose feathers. "Look what I've got here Rise~", she teasingly said as she showed the feathers to Rise just before sitting down at her perfect feet again.

"Please Holly, show some mercy to me", Rise pleaded as she saw the goose feathers and tried to escape her binds to no avail.  
"No worries, there's nothing bad about this", Holly explained to Rise as she slow and teasingly stroked the superstar's bare toes with her feathers and leaned over to softly lick deep into her arches.  
"Mmmmmmmmm hehehehehehehe I suppose you're mmmmmmmmm right Hollyhihihihihi", Rise said as Holly's attention came back to her feet.  
"See Rise..? I told you you'd love this", the pink haired girl reminded Rise, keeping the pace with which she was 'working' and greatly enjoyed herself with the amazing bare feet of her favorite idol.

"Yeah I'm mmmmmmmmmm startihihihihing to enjoy this mmmmmmmmmmmm", Rise said as she let Holly work on her feet.  
"Good to hear you do. Makes it much more fun for you. Also I think after tickling you so much already a bigger focus on the worship is needed", Holly spoke with a bright smile keeping up the licking and soft toe stroking, occassionally dragging the feathers between the singer's toes.  
"MMMMMMMMM You really are amahahahazing MMMMMMMM at this", Rise said happily as she felt Holly's tongue pamper her feet along with the feathers occasionally teasing her toes.  
"Thank you so so much Rise. I do my best so we both have fun", Holly smiled brightly and seemed really happy about the praise.

Further licking and teasing Rise's soles and toes for several more minutes, Holly suddenly stopped and was almost petrified. "Oh crap...".  
"Hm, what's wrong Holly?", Rise said as she heard the fear in Holly's voice.  
"Well I just saw a limousine through the window.. the same that brought you here. It's 8pm so I guess they're gonna pick you up again...", Holly said with a bit of fear and some disappointment in her voice, facing that fun time was over. To not get caught or anything else, she quickly untied Rise.

"Aw that's a shame, I was having so much fun having you play with my feet like that. You know what I have an idea and I think you're going to love it Holly" Rise says as she grabs a pen and paper, then writes something down. "Here Holly, this is my cell number, as soon as I get your's we'll be able to figure out when I have some down time and we can do this again", Rise said smiling Holly as she went up and hugged her.  
As soon as she heard Rise's words and got her cell number, Holly smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled. "Thank you so so much Rise~ I'll text you as soon as possible so you got my number aswell. I'd love to play with you again. And next time, you can get me back hehe", she said and winked, before hugging Rise back. "Ok, I'll lead you to the door. Your people are waiting, as do your boots hehe".

"Thank you so much Holly, I'll never forget this day", Rise said as she was escorted to the door where she then put her boots back on, and walked back to the limo waving goodbye to Holly until the next time that they would meet.  
"I won't forget this day aswell Rise. Thank you aswell", she smiled while going to the door and waved back at her former favorite idol, that had no become a friend for her. Smiling to herself she went back to her room, laid down on her bed and fell asleep after all the action, in her dream, continuing from where her and Rise were disturbed...

End


End file.
